celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubaki Yayoi
Tsubaki Yayoi is a playable character in the Blazblue series. She is mature, calm, and rational, and tries to be forgiving even as she fervently enacts justice. She can be excitable, even childish, around her interests, and is naive in some respects due to her sheltered childhood. Tsubaki is firmly against war, and has a distaste towards violence in general. The user who plays Tsubaki is the first to do so, and Tsubaki is the fourth character the user apped. Background Tsubaki's childhood was sheltered, as she was the only surviving child after a long line of infant deaths, as a result of the Yayoi family's inbreeding to maintain the purity of their bloodline. A lot of pressure was placed on Tsubaki as a result, and she grew into a formal, stern person, despite still maintaining a kind heart and childish tendencies. During her childhood, her only friend was Jin Kisaragi, who acted like an older brother to her. As was expected of her, Tsubaki attended the Military Academy, where she excelled. Throughout her childhood and time here, Tsubaki has been trained to regard the Imperator, head of the Novus Orbis Librarium, the world's military power, as the source of good and justice in the world, and believed in the Imperator's justice fanatically. She went on to join the Zero Squadron, or Wings of Justice - a force entrusted with strictly punishing any who act against the NOL. However, Jin eventually defected from the NOL to hunt down and murder his brother, the wanted criminal Ragna the Bloodedge. Tsubaki's friend Noel was instructed to return him, but she failed and ended up saving Ragna. As a result, both of them became wanted by the NOL, and Tsubaki was personally tasked with returning them, or bringing them to justice. Neither of the two chose to return, having seen the NOL's darker side, and Tsubaki failed to execute either of them. The Imperator herself, however, intervened, taking control of Tsubaki's mind and warping her into a harsh, cruel weapon. Eventually, however, through the help of her friends, Jin, and a timely visit from one of the legendary Six Heroes, Tsubaki was restored to her former self, having gained new mastery over her weapon, Izayoi. Some unspecified time later, Tsubaki ends up fighting Murakumo Unit Nu-13. At a critical point, Nu attempts to warp space and teleport elsewhere, but Tsubaki's own teleportation coupled with a powerful blow caused an error in the technique, transporting the two girls into the Multiverse. Involvement Immediately upon entrance, Tsubaki's fight with Nu was put on hold - both had been weakened drastically, and Nu's already unstable mind had been altered by the warp, removing all of her motivation to fight, or do anything but curl up in pain for several minutes. Tsubaki took pity on the Murakumo Unit, having gone through the experience of being manipulated herself, and decided to care for her, but keep a watchful eye in case any negative qualities emerged. Tsubaki soon reunited with Jin, and went on to join the Lunar Shield portion of the Celestial Guardians. There hadn't been any impactful events on Tsubaki's new life for some time, and she had begun to settle into the new routine quite well, until Jin died in the Hylian Unification Ceremonial Tournament of Arms. Later, during the Celestial Upheaval, Tsubaki traveled to Infected Earth in attempt to remedy the situation along with Mordecai, Kehrolyn Ross, and both Thin Man and Berserker. She later spent part of her Christmas with the Vault Hunter. Powers and Capabilities Tsubaki is adept as melee combat, possessing a shapeshifting weapon and shield, and also has the power to interfere with light waves and forms of observation. Her weapon requires moments of recharging, however - attacking her during these moments cripples her strategy. A more defensive style during her moments of strength is likely advantageous, as well. Whilst Izayoi is in its Zero-Type form, her style of combat is essentially similar, although with a much more offensive bent. She is also capable of killing beings who are outside of logic or otherwise immortal, by placing death into their mind with Izayoi's Immortal Breaker. Followers Nu-13 - Nu's mind is very much like a child's, curious and innocent, and she knows little practical things about anything. This personality is often hidden behind a robotic, neutral demeanour. Before coming to the multiverse, Nu had yet to make the realisation that killing was wrong - she has seemingly made progress on this front. Nu uses the Nox Nyctores: Murakumo in battle, which takes the form of a bladed suit of armour and hovering swords, and enables her to also manipulate space, and create sword-shaped distortions to cut her targets. Nu-13's involvement differs from Tsubaki as the two generally only spend their evenings together rather than going out and fighting side by side. The Murakumo Unit befriended Sita Vilosa soon after arriving, and eventually grew extremely fond of the swordswoman, going so far as to maybe possibly stalk Sita okay but only a little bit, going on to try and join Multiverse Garden as a result, though mostly so that she would have something to fill her days with and to round out her skills. Quotes *"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Tsubaki Yayoi." *"Magical Justice Transformation of Love!" *"..Nu, use non-lethal force. Don't kill anybody." See Also *Jin Kisaragi *Mordecai *Sita Vilosa External Links *Wings of Justice (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters